WALL-E: The Scared Park Halloween
by ANW2004
Summary: The Story About The Robots Went To The Park Called "The Scared Park Halloween" But They Interrupted By The Halloween Myths In Their Own Park Before They Save The Day. (Rated T Just in Case and Happy Halloween!)


**October 17 2807,**

 **Once in the Story, The Night Blows Down When The Sun is Set.**

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, and slimy green

Aren't you scared?"

* * *

 **WALL-E**

 **The Scared Park Halloween**

* * *

"Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)  
La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)"

M-O: "BOO!"

EVE: "Whoa! Something's Spooky"

M-O: "Halloween is Spooky"

* * *

 **October 18 2807,**

 **So Later In WALL-E's Truck, EVE,WALL-E,ALVIN,Carl And LILL-E Were Sleeping In Front of TV.**

 **Inside WALL-E's Robotic Body, The Yellow Dust Turns Grey, As The Burning of His Body Began Stained On His Arm.**

 **He Began To Scream In Pain.**

WALL-E: " **AAAAAAAAAAH! ! IT BURNS IT BURNS! PLEASE PUT SOME WATER OUT OF THE BUCKET!** "

EVE: "Hurry!"

 **EVE Rushed To The Bucket of Water And Pick Up.**

WALL-E: "Hurry!"

 **EVE Raised Down The Bucket And Let WALL-E Fill Out.**

WALL-E: " _ **IT DIDN'T WORK! PLEASE CALL MY BROTHER!**_ "

 **So, EVE Flipped The Cell Phone And Called SERGER-E.**

EVE: "Hello! This is Emergency!"

* * *

 **At The New York Hospital.**

Doctor: "What's The Rare Causes For WALL-E?"

CAND-Y: "It's Mechanical Burning Issues"

Doctor: "You're Right"

SERGER-E: "They Looked Up"

EVE: "We Can Share Us?"

Doctor: "Sure"

* * *

 **The Forest: 7:30 PM.**

 **So, SHERYL-E,SUPPLY-R,Kandy,Julie,Kate,M-O,BURN-E And CARLOS Went Up The Woods.**

SHERYL-E: "We Knew About The Long Days"

M-O: "They Are Kinda Scary In Here"

SUPPLY-R: "I Hope It Is"

 **They Looked Up At The Halloween Park.**

Kate: "Whoa!"

Kandy: "Whatever It Looks Like"

Kate: "Oh"

M-O: "Let's Go!"

 **SUPPLY-R And SHERYL-E Then Sing:**

" _I was working in the lab, late one night_

 _When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab, began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise_

 _He did the mash, he did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
He did the mash, he did the monster mash_

 _From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes_

 _They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They did the mash, they did the monster mash_

 _The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolfman  
Dracula, and his son_

 _The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds  
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds  
The coffin-bangers were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'_

 _They played the mash, they played the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
They played the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They played the mash, they played the monster mash_

 _Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
Opened the lid and shook his fist and said  
"Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?"_

 _It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash  
The monster mash, and it's a graveyard smash  
It's now the mash, it caught on in a flash  
It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash_

 _Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band  
And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you_

 _Then you can mash, then you can monster mash  
The monster mash, and do my graveyard smash  
Then you can mash, you will catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash, then you can monster mash_

 _Wah-ooh, argh, monster mash, wah-ooh  
Easy, Igor, you impetuous young boy  
Argh, mash good, mm, argh  
Monster mash, wah-ooh, monster mash, wah-ooh_"

BURN-E: "I Poked The Pumpkins"

CARLOS: "Why Don't You See Any Pumpkins, Huh?"

BURN-E: "Yes!"

 **They Visit to See Pumpkins At The Halloween Park.**

* * *

 **New York Hospital:**

 **WALL-E Still Felt Terrible, EVE,LILL-E,Carl,ALVIN,CAND-Y And SERGER-E Looked Up At The Papers Before HALEY-E And CLYDE-E Arrives.**

Carl: "He Still Felt Terrible Huh?"

EVE: "Yeah, Carl"

CAND-Y: "I Think of Me"

ALVIN: "Huh?"

 **Then, HALEY-E And CLYDE-E Arrived.**

EVE: "These Frighten Turned The Spook of Burning Robot"

HALEY-E: "Goodness Gracious. WALL-E Felt Terrible"

EVE: "I Know Right"

CLYDE-E: "He Knows For All of Grandchildren"

LILL-E: "So, What They Are When My Dad Got Terrible Feeling"

* * *

 **Scared Park Halloween: 8:02 PM**

 **M-O,WALL-E #2,WALL-E #3,Julie,Kate,Kandy,WALL-E #4,BURN-E,CARLOS,SHERYL-E And SUPPLY-R Saw These Many Zombies Dancing.**

 **Song Plays:**

 _Ahahahahahahahaha  
It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurking from the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed_

 _'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah  
Ahahahahahahahaha  
I'm gonna bring it tonight _

_Ahahahahahahahaha  
You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
Girl but all the while  
You hear a creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

 _'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer thriller tonight  
Ahahahahahahahaha  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight _

_Get up, get up_

 _Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell_

 _I'm gonna thrill ya tonight  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight  
Ooh, babe  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight _

_'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
Get up, get up (I'm gonna thrill you tonight)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
_' _Cause this is thriller_

 **The Robots Were Shocked.**

BURN-E: "Whoa"

M-O: "To The Ghost Park!"

 **They Rushed to The Ghost Park And The Ghost Showed Up.**

M-O: "Whoa"

CARLOS: "I Know"

Kate: "Something Get A Treatment On Halloween"

Julie: "I Know, The Explosions, The Cuts, Volcanoes, And Monsters" (Cries More) "Grandma HALEY-E, Papa CLYDE-E, Aunt LOLLIPOP-E, BELLA And ELIEEN-A Are Dead!"

BURN-E: "Aw No..."

SHERYL-E: "I Know Right"

SUPPLY-R: "Ghosts Everywhere"

 **They Went Up To The Halloween Park.**

BURN-E: "Uh Oh..."

 **The Headless Horseman Arrived.**

SHERYL-E And SUPPLY-R: " _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

M-O: "Scare Em' Away!"

 **Then, Headless Horseman Scared Away.**

 _Well I live with snakes and lizards  
And other things that go bump in the night  
'Cause to me everyday is Halloween  
I have given up hiding and started to fight  
I have started to fight_

 _Well any time, any place, anywhere that I go  
All the people seem to stop and stare  
They say "why are you dressed like it's Halloween?  
You look so absurd, you look so obscene"_

 _Oh, why can't I live a life for me?  
Why should I take the abuse that's served?  
Why can't they see they're just like me  
It's the same, it's the same in the whole wide world_

 _Well I let their teeny minds think  
That they're dealing with someone who is over the brink  
And I dress this way just to keep them at bay  
'Cause Halloween is everyday  
It's everyday_

 _Oh, why can't I live a life for me?  
Why should I take the abuse that's served?  
Why can't they see they're just like me  
It's the same, it's the same in the whole wide world_

 _Oh, why can't I live a life for me?  
Why should I take the abuse that's served?  
Why can't they see they're just like me  
I'm not the one that's so absurd_

 _Why hide it why fight it?  
Hurt feelings best to stop feeling hurt  
Denials, reprisals  
It's the same it's the same in the whole wide world_

 _It's the same it's the same in the whole wide  
It's the same it's the same in the whole wide  
_ _It's the same it's the same in the whole wide world_

 **The Lightning Strike Rises Away.**

BURN-E: "Finally..."

 **They Go Back To WALL-E's Truck.**

* * *

 **October 29 2807, WALL-E is Now Feeling Better In Happily.**

EVE: "WALL-E!"

WALL-E: "Eva!"

 **EVE Thinked For Joy And Hugged WALL-E All Alone In The Hospital.**

* * *

 **Now, October 31st 2807, The Children Went For Trick-or-Treating And Then, The Bots Now Go To Trunk-or-Treating in The City.**

 **They're All Happy In The World.**

 **The End.**


End file.
